Winning
by xZexe
Summary: Bagheera has.. a small drug issue, which he haven't minded until now. But when his hallucinations try to drag him out of life, will he manage to stand them and see the truth behind their lies ? One-shot. Leave review.


**Coming up with a new shot ( yeah, there will be a multi-chapter story.. just.. not for now :)) ). Hope you'll enjoy this one as well, cuz I really had fun ( ironically ) writing it. Leave a review ! P.S. Should I have a disclaimer ? Then I gotta say that I do not own any of the characters mentioned below in the story. They belong to.. whoever created them ( I'm not good at names ).**

A white light burned the panther's eyes as he entered the bathroom silently, locking the door behind him as he gave a last glance to the dark hallway. His hand wandered on the doorknob for a few seconds and Bagheera began to lose bits of his courage. He even was about to get the door back open and brush himself back into the bed, next to his wonderful tiger..

He liked the idea - he'd feel so comfy and safe there. Though, he started to again feel the effects of the LSD he was on, so he left the door and turned around. The panther made a few steps through the clean room and realized that his eyes were playing him, as he almost fell when he wanted to lean against the inexistent sink on the wall.

Bagheera gave a sudden hysterical laugh at the situation, but quickly reduced himself to silence when he remembered that he wanted to stay incognito. He then fluttered his hands around and the marble sink materialized under his paws as he had finally found the real one.

Gleaming yellow pupils pinned him down from inside the mirror and the black male cat gave him a smirk come out of insanity. His eyes kept on skipping the spot and the image got distorted from time to time, but the figure of the panther watching him mischievously would always reappear on the shiny glass.

The real Bagheera had tried to jerk his uninvited guest away, but he only managed to get a really bad pain in his entire fist. On his nerves, the panther growled at the other cat:

" You wanna get into trouble, huh ?! "

" Oh, I'm sorry. " the fake Bagheera said, apologetically. " I just thought we could play together a little.. " He twitched his lip and swayed his hips, provokingly.

Bagheera hesitated at first, but then he felt a shock going through his whole body and so he leaned in, almost touching the mirror with his cheek.

" Okay. " he whispered. " What you got ? "

" Oh, I bet you'll like it.. But.. Nah, I don't think you'd wanna go that crazy.. " The mirror figure's eyes were locked with Bagheera's, then it fell sad, lowering its head.

Bagheera jumped, taking the other panther's paws into his. " No, no, no ! " he said quickly as the two were again making eye-contact. " I want it ! Please ! " he demanded.

" You sure ? " The other male's voice had roughened. Bagheera nodded. " Okay then. But first.. " he whispered in the panther's ear " … you need to do.. something.. Let's just call it.. a game, yeah ! And if you win.. " A gentle paw stroked Bagheera's cheek. " .. I'm all yours. "

The panther went mad and seized the other male from his shoulders. " Yes, yes ! Imma win it ! " he yelled, enthusiastically, his body shaking.

" Okay, but take it easy ! " Bagheera obeyed to the order. " In fact, it should be quite simple.. As long as you won't get us complicated. You need a.. Of, dammit ! It's on the tip of my tongue.. C'mon.. ! Ah! A razor-blade ! God, almost lost the word there ..! " The feline slammed his paw against his forehead, giving a chuckle. " But you've got one in the drawer, am I right ? "

Bagheera had a moment of wavering, but he then quickly reached the drawer - without any difficulty this time - and grabbed the small blade from inside it. " Got it ! " he reported to his instructor.

" Good boy ! " the mirror said. " Now, all you have to do is get some perfect cuts on those slim wrists of yours and you're done ! Easy, ain't it ?! " An innocent, yet psychotic chuckle came from the captive male.

" Yeah, it's.. Wait ! " Bagheera's jaw was hanging in astonishment. " What ?! You want me to kill myself ?! "

" Oh, don't say such things ! Of course not, I'd nev.. "

" Oh, don't play like that ! " the panther claimed the speech. " Why on Earth would I ever do that for you ? I've already got Khan, I don't need.. "

This time was the mirror's turn to cut anything off: " Ha ha ha ! " He laughed madly. " Really ?! " he leaned forward, until his muzzle grazed Bagheera's ear " Tell me, when was your last time with him ? "

The real panther tried to hold on to his statement: " It's not your business.. ! "

" Ah, going into privacy.. ? Am I touching anything if I say that your tiger doesn't give a damn fuck about you ? "

" I love him! " Bagheera defended. " And I know he loves me too. "

" Oh, but you're actually really convinced of that.. " the mirror attacked again " Seems like I need to open your eyes a little: you and your.. precious tiger haven't had a good time in a while now.. When was the last time you took a meal together ? When did you two last go out together, or when did he last buy you something beautiful, huh ? Or, for fuck's sake ! When was the last time he spent more than 15 minutes with you, listening to you.. Giving you love ? "

The male concluded with a serious face, but his mouth turned into a smirk when he heard his companion trying to defend again: " He.. He's been really busy ! The company's been overwhelming him for a while, but there's nothing.. Nothing too serious.. "

" You don't believe yourself either ! Have you ever thought that he might instead be tired of you ? You give him headaches with all your woes and complainings ! " Still smirking, the mirror figure continued throwing pressure. " And let's not forget about your nice little drug issue.. Do you think he likes this ? He only keeps you because he needs you for his image.. I mean.. when you are actually usable. " The male stood out his hands, pointing to a definitely high Bagheera. " You don't mean anything more to him than one of those pet puppies ! See it ! "

Bagheera swallowed hard and felt his throat dry. " I.. It's not.. " his voice cracked and the word lost itself into a dense fog. " You're right. "

" Oh, great ! " the mirror said. " Really wasn't in mood to continue this argument. Now.. C'mon ! The sooner you're done with this, the sooner you get to claim me, kitty ! "

A knock hit the bathroom's door, but the panther had already fallen for the game. He grinned too as he met the reflection's smirk and, along with another few knocks, Bagheera felt the cold metal softly scratching his skin.

The hits were becoming more and more violent and he even thought he had heard Khan calling out for him. But no, that was not possible - the tiger didn't give a damn fuck about him.

Slowly, he pressed the razor-blade against his wrist and began to drag it along, as the flowing blood stained the mirror and Bagheera bit his lip because of the sharp pain.

" The other one too. " said the reflection, now covered in red splashes, and he gave the panther the same stupid and enthusiastic smirk.

Bagheera did just as ordered, ignoring the hits and yells at the door, and, euphorically, he showed both his wrists to the stained mirror. " Now I'm yours ! " The panther knocked under his weight right when the door broke down too, with a crack.

Khan caught his feline right before he could touch the floor and glanced at the horrific sight: blood spread out all over the room and was now soaking his night-shirt while his mate was slowly passing away from his hands.

" What did you do ?! " the tiger asked with tears overwhelming his eyes as he watched, helplessly and sobbing, how his lover was dying right there, before him. He leaned in, crying, until his forehead was pressed against Bagheera's.

The panther made a last effort and, pushing his muzzle on the tiger's, he whispered to his nose, eyes locked into Khan's and a twitch of a lip turning his mouth into a slight smile: " .. I was.. winning… ".


End file.
